


Deacon’s 188th

by Theoretically_Thursday



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (2014)
Genre: (you know the one), And you translate some things, If you look on his passport in that one scene, It says his birthday is July 18!, It’s his birthday!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoretically_Thursday/pseuds/Theoretically_Thursday
Summary: It’s Deacon’s birthday!





	Deacon’s 188th

**Author's Note:**

> It’s super short, I know... But I wanted to write at least a little something for my boy! (I might add on later)

The clock struck midnight and Deacon’s eyes lit up. He smiled widely, looking around at his friends.

“Well, it’s official!” Viago couldn’t help but smile back.

“Happy birthday, Deacon.” Nick gave his boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek.

Stu gave him a pat on the back.

Vladislav handed the younger vampire a cup of blood with a tiny umbrella. “They grow up so fast...”


End file.
